blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 158
is the 158th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the villagers of Hage wonder what was going on with the blades of light and the demon bones glowing. When the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base flies over their town, the villagers wonder what it is. An elf tells the villagers that the ones in the flying base are his brotheren and that they are here to take care of some unfinished business. The elf also comments about how he was reincarnated close to Hage, his hometown. The elf then comments about the humans are still selfish creatures for discriminating those with weak magic power. Nash notices that the elf is wearing a robe, and asks about how the elf is a magic knight. The elf tells the villagers that they will not discriminate since they will send all humans to their death equally. At Asta's location, the wounded are healed. Asta thanks Nozel and hands the artifact to Nozel. Nozel tells Asta that the Artifact is all used up, which Asta responds by asking if he can have it. Zora comments about how they should be reaching the forsaken realm soon, where they notice that the elves have begun their attack. Both Asta and Yuno notice that the place being attacked is Hage, and say that they have to go save the villagers. Nozel tells them no, and that if they want to save the kingdom then they will have to protect the capital first. As Asta says that Hage is a part of the kingdom, which Nozel responds that if they want to go that badly then they should finish what they want to do quickly and then head to the capital. Both Asta and Yuno salute and agree to Nozel's terms. Noelle says that she will head out too, but Nozel tells Noelle that she is staying here. Nozel also tells Noelle that she is royalty and will protect the capital with him, which Noelle remembers Nozel of her being uses and says that she understands. In Hage, the elf comments about how he had found it odd that he was born with his kind of magic. The elf uses his magic to poison the villagers, and comments about how he has this kind of magic in order to exterminate those meaningless lives that have grown for too abundant. Lily attacks the elf with a spell and says that there is no such this as a meaningless life. The elf says that Lily must be a noble for having a good quality of magic, but it is useless against him. As the children gather around the wounded father, Nash wonders what kind of monster the elf is. Lily says that she doesn't know what had happened to the elf but also asks why he is doing these horrible things. Lily also asks what the villagers have done to the elf. Lily then comments about how even through the villagers cry, work, and suffer, they can also laugh and still dream. Lily starts to cry and comment about how the villagers have to meet with a sad end even through they do all they can in order to live an earnest life. The elf replies that the source to all the villager's suffering is because of the humans, and erase all of them. As the elf attacks, Nash remembers what Asta and Yuno told him before they left. Nash steps in front of Lily and tells the elf to not lay a hand of the sister while preparing to attack. As the elf's attack is coming closer, but Asta and Yuno suddenly appears and defeat the incoming attack. Asta and Yuno tell Nash that he did well, and that they will handle the rest. Magic and Spells used References Navigation pl:Rozdział 158